Mischievous Devils
by Mischievous Panda
Summary: Little Bra has a plan, which she lures Pan into helping her fulfill. But, her plan doesn't go exactly as she had originally planned. What are our little saiyans going to do? The rating is for later chapters.
1. Really, Really Good Plan

This story will consist of short chapters, because it's a story I thought of to occupy everyone's time while I prepare my other story, which is going to be a big project. Please, enjoy.

**I do not own dragonball/dragonball z/dragonball gt, or the characters I have used in this chapter.**

* * *

Two very mischievous feet pattered across the carpet in the living room on this sunny day at Capsule Corp. Pens and paper in hand, both wearing sunglasses, and odd, brown hats on their heads...Those smirks, one resembling Vegeta's...such a fearsome sight it was. Who were these two little devils? We all know them as Pan Son and Bra Briefs, ladies and gents! Yes, the two sweet angels, though Trunks and Goten would say otherwise, everyone loves. Now, your probably wondering what they are up to to be dressed the way they are and to be carrying around those materials. It seems, just moments earlier, the idea suddenly struck our dear saiyan princess.

**Moments Earlier**

"Panny! Hey, Panny!" The blue-eyed, doll-like girl shook her best friend several times to get her attention.

"What is it, Bra-ey?" The short haired fighter stuck her tongue out at her best friend, calling her 'Bra-ey' because she had called her 'Panny' again.

"Uh, Pan!" Little Bra placed her hands on her hips, just as her mother would do when she was angry with Vegeta. "I just had a really good idea! I was gonna tell it to you, but you obviously don't want to hear it!" Bra then crossed her arms, stomping as she turned away from Pan.

"Your right, I don't want to hear it." Pan's nonchalant reply was followed by the sounds of her teeth chomping on some chips she had laying beside her.

"But, Panny~" Bra turned back around to Pan, her hands clasped together. "It's a really, really good idea~" Bra batted her eyelashes, blinking and pouting. This look always worked on everyone else.

Pan gazed at Bra, rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Fine. What's your big idea?"

"You know how we always want to know the things the adults are talking about, but they never tells us and just say it's 'adult' business?" Bra was wearing a grin, near a smirk now.

"Yeah." Pan munched on a few more chips, hoping Bra would get to the point soon.

"Well, why don't we ask them? Like, find out stuff! Except, to do this, I think we'd have to use my mom's new invention." Bra smirked, seeing her plan going the way she wanted in her mind.

"That's cool and all, but I don't really care about the 'adult' business. Besides, we could get in a lot of trouble for using your mom's invention." Pan reached for another handful of chips, but, sadly, the bag was all empty.

"Tsk, Tsk." Bra clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, shaking her index finger in front of Pan's face, which Pan knocked away. "Don't you know Pan, if we have information about the adults, we can use it later to our advantage. Mom won't ever find out that we used her invention. Besides, I'm sure we can find out loads of things abouts Trunks too~" Bra grinned mischievously at Pan, who was now blushing.

"I-I'm in." Pan stood up, her head towards the ground. For eight years, Pan had a crush on Trunks for eight years, and she was only twelve now, so that was pretty long.

"Alright! First we have to get on our disguises though." Bra began rummaging through a chest inside her closet, Pan nodding her head behind her.

**Back To The Present**

So, here they were, sneaking their way to Bulma's lab. Bra wasn't exactly sure what this invention did, but she'd heard her mother discussing it with Pan's grandma and mom just the day before. She had said that they could even communicate with their 'other' selves by using her new invention. Bra didn't know what the whole 'other' selves abbreviation meant either, but she figured it meant they could somehow talk to the people they knew without actually talking to them in the present.

"Hey, Bra." Pan nudged her friend, whispering as silently as she could. "Are you sure this is really okay?"

Bra sighed, placing a hand on Pan's shoulder. "Pan, this is most definitely okay. Now, calm down and relax." Bra moved over to a secluded area in her mother's lab. This was were Bulma always put her newest invention.

"Here it is." Bra motioned for Pan to come were she was. It was sort of a small device. Actually, it just looked like a piece of hardrive you stick in a computer. But, it had a flashing red button on it, which Bra assumed was the control to make it work.

"How do we make it work? Press that red light?" Pan looked at Bra, gripping onto her friend's shoulder rather tightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Even Bra was a bit nervous now that it came down to it. She had no idea what this invention would actually do, and it was still in the in-progress stage. But, she decided to push the button anyway.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the small hardrive object. "1, 2, 3." Those numbers were spoken by a computer-like woman's voice, and then there was a blinding flash.

All Bra and Pan could hear for those few seconds was loud beeping, then there was talking, and then silence. Opening their eyes, they looked around to see that they were in the same lab. It was exactly the same, except for a few inventions that had been there before not being there.

**What's going to happen next viewers? Was it a fluke or did the invention work? Will Bra's plan work or will she completely forget about it in a state of worry? Tune in next time to find out!**

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter. What did you think?

Please leave a review if you have time. And, if there's any specific thing you might like to happen in the story in the future, please state it, and I may put it in there. ^^


	2. No, It Did Work

**Disclaimer:** I do not own dragonball, or the characters used in my stories. [Too bad though, because if I did there would have been lots more interesting things happening.]

Just to let the reviewer(Sorry, I can't remember your username so suddenly..) who asked know, they are not in a different dimension. They were transported back in time to their own dimension. I don't plan on having them skip to any other dimension anywhere throughout this story either, because I think I'd get rather confused if I did. -.-

* * *

"Eh!? It didn't work!" Pan was looking around the lab, sighing in relief, but trying to act disappointed for Bra's sake.

"No, it did work." Bra was staring, wide-eyed, at a calender near the cluttered desk her mother used in the lab. They had gone twelve years back. A year before Bra was born, and the exact year Pan was born. It was even the month Pan was born in they had been transported to.

"How is that possible!?" Pan was standing right in front of the calender, holding her hands to her head. She looked like someone who had gone insane and was trying to rip her hair off her head.

"It must have been a time machine. That's why mom said they could communicate with their 'other' selves." Bra placed a hand to her chin in thought.

"You mean you didn't know what it did, but used it anyway!?" Pan screeched, shaking Bra by the shoulders several times.

"Yes..." Bra re-adjusted her now misplaced hair, trying to calmly take this all in.

"Bra!! Now what are we going to do? How are we going to get back to our time?" Pan was literally freaking out, which was much different than would be expected of her in such a situation. Usually, Pan would be excited and laughing it all off. It was only this time that she was upset, and that was because she wasn't even born in this time, and would be soon. This was way too much for her to handle at the moment.

"I guess we need to talk to my mom's present self, and ask her to help us." Bra stated this as if it was the most obvious thing to do, while walking towards the door leading out of the lab.

"But, neither of us have been born yet, Bra!" Pan ran up behind Bra. Though she was against this idea, she was still following Bra out of the lab.

"No, we haven't. But, your mom is about to have you, and my mom is already pregnant with me. And we don't have any other option anyway." Bra crossed her arms, finding her way through the household easily. _'Even though this is probably going to screw up the timeline...'_ Bra sighed to herself, thinking this. No one was in the house, but both Bra and Pan could sense many ki signals outside.

"They must be having a celebration." Pan was now walking beside Bra, having accepted the fact that this was their only option of getting back to their time.

"It's probably your baby shower." Bra stopped walking after saying this, having come to the doorway leading to their backyard.

"Are we just going to walk out there and say: Hey! We're Pan Son and Bra Briefs, your daughters from the future. Will you help us get back?" Pan looked at Bra, anticipating a better way of handling this from her.

"Um, something like that." Bra gave her friend a weary smile, unsure of how to go about it herself. She usually would have a plan figured out by now, but, amusingly to her own self, she didn't.

Pan chuckled, sensing her friends new found discomfort. She then grabbed Bra's hand, dragging her along. "Let just go!" With that said, they were outside. Poor them though, because they were greeted by nothing but silence. All the previous laughter, and smiles on the famailiar faces disappeared. It was like they were ghost to the others or something.

* * *

So that everyone knows, I've already written quite a few chapters for this story, but I'm not going to release them all at once, not even every other day. Sorry, I just want to make this give me time to write on my other long chapter projects, and entertain everyone while you wait. ^^

I definitely will continue writing this story, as long as someone wants me to. =D


	3. She's Bra Briefs & I'm Pan Son

**Chapter 3 - She's Bra Briefs & I'm Pan Son**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am in no way associated with dragonball/dragonball z/dragonball gt.** _[If I was, it'd would have been much different.]_

* * *

The first one to speak to them was Goku, the big-hearted guy. "Hey, little girls. How did you find your way here?" He was bent down, grinning at them.

"Uh...Uh..." That was all Pan could say at the moment. I mean, normally she would be happily talking to her grandpa, but this man, even though he was her grandpa, didn't know her.

"Heheh." Goku chuckled, still grinning at them both. "Hey! You look like Videl, and kinda like Chi Chi too." He said this pointing at Pan. "And you look like Bulma, but something about you reminds me of Vegeta." This he said while pointing at Bra.

"What are you talking about, Goku?" Bulma walked over to the little girls too, examining them. "Ah! Well...You do look like me..." Bulma stared at Bra a few moments before taking her hand, and dragging her nearer to the others. "She really does look like me, doesn't she?" Bulma was pointing at Bra continuously.

Pan ran past her grandpa to stand beside her friend. "That's because...Mrs. Bulma, that's because Bra is your daughter." Pan looked up at Bulma, then back to the wide-eyed Bra.

"Pan!" Bra qucikly placed her hand over Pan's mouth, sending a glare straight at her. "You can't say it like that!"

"Pan?" Videl stared at Pan, her shock all over her face. "Could you be..." Videl then stared at her stomach, then back to Pan.

Bra removed her hand from Pan's mouth, allowing Pan to nod in response. "I'm Pan Son, your daughter."

"Woah! I can understand you being Videl's daughter, but you said that she's my daughter. How is that?" Bulma pointed towards Bra, looking at Vegeta to see what he thought. Vegeta's eyes were focused on the little blue-haired girl. Vegeta had known the woman was pregnant for some time now, he just hadn't gotten around to telling her yet. But, he wasn't exactly sure this girl was who she claimed to be. Sure, she looked like the woman, but who's to say she wasn't a changling.

"But I really am your daughter. My name is Bra Briefs." Bra looked at her Papa, wanting to run to him and give him a hug. But, he wasn't really 'her' Papa...not yet anyway.

"Wow, Trunks, you get a little sister. Cool, huh?" Little Goten's voice sounded from above. Bra and Pan both looked above them to see both little Trunks and little Goten above them.

"Not really. I would've liked a little brother more. Girls can't fight or play with you, they aren't any fun!" Trunks crossed his arms, jutting out his chin.

Bra narrowed her eyes at her brother's younger self. She lifted off the ground slowly until she was at the same level as him and Goten. "Trunks Briefs, your so mean! I hate you!" She yelled at him, putting her hands to her eyes as small tears formed in them.

"B-Bra...Are you okay?" Pan flew up beside her friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Trunks is always so mean to me, in the past and the future! What did I do to make him hate me!? I just want my older brother to love me!" Bra continued her whining, though none of this was actually true. Trunks was very over-protective of his sister in the future. Some could even go as far as to say he had slight a sister complex.

Bra was doing this little act on purpose. She wanted to see what her present Papa would do, and she thought it might catch the attention of the Papa from her time, and let them notice that she and Pan were in the past. It might work..._might_.

Originally, she thought it may be okay for them to stay in the past, but eventually came to the conclusion that it would actually be best for them to go back to their time. You know, there was that whole 'messing up the timeline' thing. She was not about to take on the blame of altering everyone's lives.

"Why doesn't he love me? I know I'm unwanted, but...I thought, maybe...Maybe he would eventually be atleast civil to me! Instead, he's always yelling at me, reminding me that no one loves me. He even says that Papa doesn't truly love me!" Bingo. That last little line was bitten hook and sinker by the Prince himself. So it was no suprise when someone's ki started rising, and another body took to the air.

"Brat, watch your mouth or you'll wish you never had one!" Vegeta's gruff, and now angry voice boomed out to all ears present. Bra smirked, giving the slightly frightened Pan a victorious nod. Pan swallowed the saliva in her mouth, which she had suddenly found the need to do due to the icky feeling of her mouth being dry.

"B-But, Dad, I didn't say any of that stuff. She just made it up! Besides-" Trunks was pointing at Bra, who was floating on Vegeta's right sound, gloriously poking her tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes at the girl whilst his father cut him off.

"Not another word, brat. Now, apologize to the blue-haired brat." Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms in the process. Bra's eyes widened at her Papa's words. Blue-eyed brat, her Papa had called her a blue-eyed brat. Sure, he had stuck up for her, but he had still called her a brat, which he had never done before.

It wasn't that Vegeta intentionally wanted to call her brat. No, he didn't want to at all. Against his will, his internal instincts were beckoning him away from doing so, which baffled him. Though, somehow, he managed to call her brat. The only reason he did so was to protect his pride in front of the 'weaklings' as he called them. But, strangely enough, he felt a slight tugging at his heart...It was a regretful, painful feeling. The Prince had never felt this way about anyone else other than the woman, and occasionally Trunks. Surely, this girl was of his own lineage.

* * *

Sorry, that's it for now. I promise to update sooner this time. When I say sooner, I mean **_much_** sooner.

I'm glad to see that people are enjoying these short chapters, and I promise to see it through to the end. ^^

Thank you to all who reviewed the last two chapters. I would post your usernames, but sadly I don't have photographic memory and I'm too lazy to drag up another window right now. xP

Suggestions, Criticism, Something you may like me to add in the story, or anytype or review you'd like to post is welcome!


	4. What's going on?

Hello, hello~ I'm back. XD

To clarify a few things: 1) Bra is 11 and Pan is 12 in this fanfic. 2) Yes, Bra can fly. She has been trained, or at least in my imagination she has. Besides, I don't think Vegeta would just let his little girl be a 'weakling'. Bra just isn't as into fighting as Pan is. 3) I'm not sure how long this will be, but I suddenly had the feeling of writing again, so here I am, posting another chapter. We'll just have to see how long it turns out to be, won't we?

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball/dragonball z/dragonball gt or any of the characters used from the series.

* * *

Vegeta had been training in the gravity room, which is where he still spent most of his hours. He, unlike a few other weaklings, would always be prepared to defend the earth again and, of course, beat Goku. He had just finished doing 10,000 push-ups in 300 times the earth's gravity, which was child's play in his eyes, so he now turned up the gravity to 800 times earth's gravity to start his daily intense workout.

Bulma was in the backyard, visiting with Videl and Chichi who had come over earlier that day. It had been a common thing after Bra and Pan met each other. The two girls got along very well and had been nearly inseparable since meeting. Actually, it had been so extreme that Bulma had suggested the Son family just move into Capsule Corp with the Briefs. At the moment, the ladies were enjoying a nice afternoon and chatting about their husbands and other things ladies found interesting.

Goku was busy eating all the food the robots in the kitchen of Capsule Corps brought him. As fast as one had brought food out, another would then be bringing out more food. Goku was rather hungry on this day, or so it would seem. He had been attempting to interrupt Vegeta's training to get him to have an eating contest with him, but Vegeta had locked him out of the gravity room before he even got the chance to ask.

Gohan was visiting Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo, having allowed himself a break from all the work he immersed himself in. He didn't particularly like the work, but it did pay the bills and give him something to do. Still, he missed the old days of training for a fight, no matter how much the earth was put at risk. Piccolo had talked about training with him a few times, but he always refused. Sometimes though, he wished he could just say 'Sure' and live his life out much like his father does.

Trunks was in his office trying to finish signing a few papers, but consistently being annoyed by Goten. He kept going about how Trunks never had time to hang out anymore, to which Trunks would say was because he had a job. Goten was still jobless, but this didn't surprise anyone. The boy was always expected to be like Goku, if not for the strong resemblance, then just for the fact that he was so care-free. Trunks had become a worker bee ever since his mom had handed over the business affairs of Capsule Corp to him. Both boys had been neglecting training though neither would ever say so themselves.

Krillen, 18, their daughter Marron, and Master Roshi had all been spending this bright day on the beach. Marron was on vacation from her job, which she had planned on spending for relaxation and some shopping. Krillen's hair was turning gray and 18 had jokingly said that maybe him being in the sun would bring the color back. He had taken it to heart though, and in the past weeks he'd been out in the sun. Master Roshi just enjoyed watching Marron and 18 running around in their bathing suits. He would forever be a major pervert.

Then, within moments, something managed to knock them all off guard. Rather, it was just the ones who could sense ki who were suddenly stunned. For a moment, there was a rise in two ki levels, but that ki vanished the moment after it had risen. Krillen looked at 18 and Master Roshi, probably trying to get notification from the two that they had also felt the two ki levels. The two nodded back, and so, Krillen went inside to grab the phone to make a call to Capsule Corps if needed.

Piccolo looked towards Gohan, who currently had a worried look on his face. "Pan..." With the thought of his daughter in mind, he took off towards Capsule Corp, Piccolo close in trail. Goten and Trunks looked at each other, both wide-eyed with the same thought in mind. They too, headed for Capsule Corp. Goku had stopped eating, but was now looking had Vegeta, who had rushed into the house, looking for any sign of his daughter. There was a brief moment of mutual feelings shared between the two, but that only lasted for seconds, because several kis were now approaching. The two of them hurried out to the backyard where the three women still sat chatting, oblivious to what was going on.

"Woman!" Vegeta had started to ask Bulma if she knew where Bra was, or where the girl had been. But, alas, the eight people mentioned before had now started landing in the Brief's backyard. Goten and Trunks, along with Piccolo and Gohan looked towards Vegeta and Goku for answers to what was on all of their minds.

"What's going on here?" Bulma stared at all the gathered guests that had just dropped down into her backyard.

"Pan and Bra's kis are gone." Goten was the one to speak up, but, really, he could of broke it to the ladies in a better way. The poor mothers and grandmother would probably have a heart attack now.

"What?" Videl stared at Gohan, obviously finding this hard to believe. Chichi was already going into a state of hysterics, assuming that the worst had happened to the girl's. Bulma, on the other hand, looked to Vegeta for confirmation. "Vegeta?" That was all she needed to say for him to understand what she wanted to know.

"I can't sense Bra's ki nor Kakarrot's grandchild's." His voice was calm, but inside he was in a state of panick. Bra, his little girl, had just suddenly been swiped away like she had never existed.

"Where were the girl's last at?" Gohan had his fist clenched. He was worried, upset, angry...there was a mixture of so many feelings welling up inside him. If he found out that his daughter was dead, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"They were playing by the tree." Videl looked towards the big tree in the backyard. The girl's had been climbing the branches and they'd even made a game out of it by trying to see who could reach the top first. The three women hadn't been worried about the two girls climbing the tree like other mothers would be. "Then Bra said she and Pan were going to try on the new gis' Mr. Satan had made for them." Bulma looked up towards the balcony that was just outside Bra's bedroom.

"They were in Bra's room then?" Trunks already knew the answer to that question, but it was a typical thing to ask rhetorical questions in these types of situations. People usually panicked and their minds worked a tad bit slower in worrisome situations.

Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta rushed to Bra's bedroom while the others waited in the living room. Bulma was pacing across back and forth, biting on her thumb nail as she did. Goku attempted to calm Chichi down, while Videl looked around the room for any sign of Pan. Goten was talking to Piccolo about what he had felt when the two kis' disappeared.

"They weren't in there, but I found this." Trunks came down the stairs holding a scrapbook of sorts. "It was laying on Bra's desk."

Vegeta and Gohan came down behind Trunks, a disappointed look on both their faces. "What's in it?" Bulma moved towards Trunks, who was opening the scrapbook. It had pictures of their family and friends in it. There were little captions next to each of them, mostly funny things Bra had imagined would have been said in the scenes.

Bulma's eyes caught a picture of Bra and herself, that said 'Mommy, I love you.' in a bubble drawn out beside Bra. "Oh Bra." Bulma clutched the scrapbook to her chest, the tears already welling up in her eyes. "Where are you?"

And at that moment, something seemed to click inside each one of them. Suddenly, Pan and Bra appeared in a memory they previously hadn't been in. It was Pan's baby shower, and both the girls had just walked out to the group of adults. And then it registered in Bulma's mind that they had to have used one of her inventions to get to the past. But which invention did they use? Surely, neither Bra or Pan knew how to operate the time machine. The latest version that was still in development was currently simple to use, and all one had to do was press a red button to make it work. The problem was that she had yet to make it so that you could go to a specific place in time with it, so if one were to use it they would have no control over where they ended up.

Bulma placed a hand to her forehead, a new worry developing in her mind. "H-How did they get into the past?" Videl was the first to speak up about the current change in their memories. "I'm guessing Bra overheard me talking about my latest invention." Bulma shook her head, the fear of what may happen to her daughter weighing down on her. "You mean the new one for time travel?" Videl's eyes widened, catching on to what the new worry would be now.

"That's the one." Bulma sent one of the robots to her lab to check to see if the device was still where she had left it. "The girls aren't dead! Oh, isn't this great?" Chichi was now shedding tears of joy as she cuddle against Goku.

"Mom, isn't that one still in development?" Trunks was trying to think calmer now that one worry had been taken off his shoulders. Bulma nodded, "Which also means that it's unstable. There's no telling what could happen." The robot was now back, and it confirmed that Bulma was right by showing footage it had recorded of the lab. "What do you mean? What could happen? Can't we just bring them back with another machine?" Goku looked at Bulma, wholly believing that this would be a simple task.

"That's the thing, Goku. Since it was still in it's developing stage, that device could suddenly make them time-jump again to God knows when and where. We wouldn't be able to track them if that happened. Besides, the other time machine no longer works thanks to somebody playing around." She eyed both Trunks and Goten who grinned back. "That's why I was building the new version, but now I'll have to build a new one and there's no telling how long that will take." She sighed to herself, just thinking about how long it took to make the device that the girl's had used. And it had still be in the developing stage!

"I'll help you." Gohan had the brains to help and things would go faster that way. "Me too." Trunks, being Bulma's son, obviously had the ability to do so. The others decided it would be best to stay out of the these three's way, but they wouldn't just be waiting around themselves. They were going to look for the dragonball's, hoping that Shen Long might be able to bring the girl's back. For now, that was all they could do.

* * *

Well, how's this? I know I haven't updated in forever. But school started, it was my first year of high school, yadda yadda yadda...Really, it doesn't matter anymore.

Leave a review if you have time. ;D (Positive or negative) I promise to answer any questions you may have about something that happened in the story. If I don't reply to your review, the answer will be in the next chapter.


	5. All You Have To Do

Woohoo for chapter four finally being completed! XD Well, that's what I was saying to myself. I think I'll be doing what a did with the last chapter every now and then. I'll show what the people in the past are doing while the girls are having their adventures with time-traveling. But, maybe sometimes I'll incorporate the two into one chapter. It'll all depend on what I feel like doing. ;D This chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it, but it'll do.

* * *

Bra pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and mumbled something about how she liked her daddy's future self better than this one. She let herself float to the ground, and turned towards Bulma as she did. "Mommy, I don't like that daddy." She pointed towards the Vegeta who was still above them at the moment. "He's a meanie." She made point to add that while she wrapped her little arms around Bulma's waist.

"Meanie?" Vegeta glared at the word, lowering himself to the ground as the word rolled off his tongue. "You, brat, need better vocabulary." He scoffed, making it a point to raise his head in the air and look away from the little girl.

At this time Bra was cuddling against Bulma and making sniffling noises. "There, there." Bulma patted Bra's head with one hand while her other was wrapped around the child. "Vegeta!" She hissed at her mate, angered with the fact that he'd made the little girl cry. Vegeta stood beside Bulma, staring down at the child with annoyance in his eyes. The whole crying act was getting on his nerves and he wanted the little girl to be quiet.

Pan was watching Vegeta's face and she was able to tell that he was not pleased with Bra's current behaviour. "Bra!" She snatched the girl back from Bulma with too much force, might I add. This caused Bra to go flying backwards an extra twenty feet, because Pan had let go of her. A hand went up to Pan's mouth as she stared at the Bra now sprawled onto the ground. "Sorry, Bra. I didn't mean-" Pan didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because she was soon knocked backwards herself. Bra had flew right into her intentionally.

Pan picked herself up and glared towards Bra. "I said I was sorry! Geez, Bra." Pan was wiping at the few grass clippings that had made fallen into her hair. "Pan Son, you get on my nerves!" Bra shouted these untruthful words at Pan. The adults watched the two girls with questioning gazes. They weren't sure if the girls were friends or enemies right now. Earlier, it had appeared that they were friends, but they had both just harmed the other.

"I get on your nerves?" Pan scoffed, a look of disbelief on her face. "You get on my nerves, Miss Bratty Princess!" She spat these words back at Bra.

"Are you mocking me?" Bra's eyes turned fiery and she jumped towards Pan. "Now why would I ever do that, Princess?" Pan made a leap towards Bra at the same time. And a few moments later, their little fists connected. At that exact moment a bright light engulfed both of them and then they were gone.

Slowly, the light that had absorbed them disappeared and their surroundings became clear. The scenery this time was different from the last, but not unrecognizable by the girls. It was Kami's Lookout. Definitely a familiar place to both girls, seeing as they had made regular visits to Kami's Lookout for over seven years.

"This is all your fault, Pan. We didn't even get to ask my mom for help." Bra crossed her arms, turning her head away from Pan. "My fault? Your the one who was wasting time by whining." Pan had made a face at Bra while she was turned away, which Bra saw out of the corner of her eye. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry, Pan." Bra uncrossed her arms and gave a smile to her friend. "I'm sorry too, Bra." Pan hugged Bra, a big smile also upon her face.

"Uh..." They both jumped at the small sound obviously made by someone else that was there. Of course, Dende and Mr. Popo were expected to be there just as they always were. But the other people the girl's saw weren't expected and somewhat unwanted. Dende, Mr. Popo, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, a young Gohan, and a Trunks similar to the one they knew back home stood before them. From the stories they had been told, both girls concluded that they were now in the time that involved Cell.

"Oh dear." Pan stared at the younger version of her father, having inherited her panicky demeanor from her grandmother. "Wow, isn't this cool, Pan?" Bra grabbed hold of Pan's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Cool?" Pan turned her gaze to Bra, a twitch of her eye showing just how cool she thought this was. "We're skipping through time thanks to that stupid device, we don't have a way of getting back home, and we might just be completely screwing up the time line! You think this is cool?" It was a reaction from Pan that Bra expected, because Pan always over-reacted in Bra's eyes.

"Relax, Pan. We'll be fine." Bra reassured her friend, giving her a thumbs up sign. "Your time-travelers too?" Young Gohan had been the one to ask this question, his eyes curiously observing the two girls. The 'too' was added in because the Trunks that was here right now was Mirai Trunks and he had traveled from the future. But he was from a different dimension, which is where Pan stopped thinking about it. She would only confuse herself if she started to go into all that business involved with other dimensions and stuff.

"Not really. We were testing something in Mrs. Bulma's lab and this is the second place different from our own time we've been to." Pan was the one who answered the younger vversion of her father, feeling just a bit awkward talking to his younger self.

"You know Bulma?" This time it was Krillen who asked a question. "Of course, she's Bra's-" And that's when Bra's hand, yet again found itself being placed over Pan's mouth. "Pan!" Bra's eyes desperately looked at Pan in an effort to make her be quiet about their relations to the people from this time.

"Bra? Your name is Bra and yours is Pan?" Gohan pointed to each girl as he said their names and they both nodded back. "Pan Son!" Pan had blurted this out all too quickly for Bra to have a chance to stop hand from revealing her own identity. "You're hopeless. Do you not want to be born?" Bra shook her head and placed a hand on her hip, a pose she had seen Bulma make many times when Vegeta and her were discussing something.

"Pan Son? Are you related to me?" Goku pointed to himself, a dumbstruck look on his face. "He's slow." Pan and Bra said this at the same time, a chuckle echoing from both of them. "Was it something I said?" Goku looked back and forth between the two girls and the other Z fighters.

"Dad..." Gohan sighed, his cheeks being slightly flushed from embarrassment. "I'm your granddaughter." Pan stated this matter of factly while she just grinned at Goku. A hand was raised to Bra's forehead while she sighed at how Pan was so eager to tell everyone this. She wasn't worried about traveling through the past as much as Pan was, but, on the other hand, she didn't want anyone to know who she was, while Pan didn't care. In a way, that made them like each others shadow.

"So your m-my daughter?" Gohan pointed to himself, the pink on his cheeks still there. "Yep! My mom-" Pan was obviously just going to tell him who her mother was, to which Bra reacted by jerking on Pan's shoulder, knocking her backwards.

"What was that for, Bra?" She had asked a simple question, but in return she'd received a hit to the head. "Ow! That hurt!" Pan rubbed the aching spot on her head, giving a small glare to Bra.

"You can't tell him who your mom is. If you do, you might not be born, remember?" Bra raised her eyebrows, looking at Pan with eyes that said "idiot", which was probably what she wanted to call her right now. "Oh." Pan nodded her head to herself, remembering now that Bra had said that they shouldn't do that before. "I wouldn't want that to happen. Your my best friend."

Pan's eyes widened, while her mouth slowly formed a smile. "Bra!" She pounced onto to Bra, managing to knock her to the ground. Thus, the two girls ended up on the ground, Pan's arms wrapped around Bra's neck. "Your my best friend too, Bra! My very best friend!" Bra was embarrassed after having said this allowed, so she averted her eyes away from Pan.

Bra started patting Pan's shoulder and pushing at her arms. She was trying to get Pan to let go, because at this moment she was currently being chocked by Pan's strong grip. Two much larger arms pried Pan off of Bra, pulling her backwards into a muscled chest.

"You wouldn't want to choke your friend, would you?" It was Goku who'd pulled Pan off, and he was smiling down at her. Pan shook her head, looking back at Bra, who was being pulled up off the ground by Yamcha.

Yamcha was stupidly grinning at Bra, patting her hair. "I bet your my daughter, right?" He twirled her around, throwing her in the air twice. "Right?" Continuing with the belief that she was his daughter, he kissed her on the cheek. Pan was laughing so hard that Goku sat on the ground. She began to pound onto the ground with her fist, while her other hand clutched in stomach.

Bra, who's face was currently smashed against Yamcha's chest, looked horrified. She was wiggling around to get free from Yamcha's grasp, shuddering every few moments from his touch. "Let me go!" She regained her composure for a moment to shout this out to the man, already having had enough of his antics. "Put me down, _now_!" Her eyes glared up at Yamcha while he slowly sat the girl onto the ground.

"For your information, loser, I'm not your daughter!" Bra stuck her little tongue out at Yamcha, walking over to Pan and picking her up from the ground. "I doubt your daughter, if your had one, would have enough strength to do this." She threw Pan up towards the clouds, knowing that Pan would be fine since she could fly. "Or do this." Within seconds, Bra was floating beside Pan, who'd already flown back down from where Bra had thrown her.

Pan giggled with one hand placed over her mouth, amused by the current situation. "Yeah, loser!" She made the 'L' sign with her thumb and pointer finger, poking her tongue out at Yamcha just as Bra had previously done. Yamcha had just been completely put down by two little girls, one being the girl he had assumed was his daughter. For a moment, one was able to witness the taken aback look on his face, but he quickly snapped back. "No one would want a brat like you anyway!" He smirked, proud of how he'd, in his mind, "gotten back" at the little blue-haired girl.

"No one calls me a brat." Bra looked down at Yamcha, her eyes seemingly on fire now. "Yeah, no one calls Bra a brat!" Pan clenched her fist towards Yamcha, sticking up for her friend. "If they did, Mr. Vegeta would beat them up! Right?" Pan pumped a fist in the air, grinning a Bra. "Right! My daddy's gonna beat you up!" Bra grinned back at Pan, both of them now excited. They were ready to see a fight now. It was strange how fighting could get their blood pumping, but both Vegeta and Goku had explained that it was due to their sayajin ancestry. Gohan had, of course, given them a more thorough explanation, during which both Bra and Pan had fallen asleep.

"Vegeta's your daddy?" Goku started to laugh, imagining just what the Vegeta who was this girl's father was like. "So your Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. I though you looked a little too much like Bulma." He wiped at a tear that had resulted from his laughing.

Both Pan and Bra exchanged a worried look. "I don't want to not exists, Pan!" Little tears started to form in Bra's eyes, while she bit her lip as she often did when worrying. "Me neither! I want you to exists!" Pan flew down to Vegeta, staring up at him from where she'd landed on the ground. "Please still have Bra, Mr. Vegeta!" She started to tug on his pants leg, giving him the puppy look that she'd seen Bra use so many times before.

Vegeta, who'd been quiet through all this, raised an eyebrow at the little black-haired girl tugging on his pants leg. "I never meant to have one brat. Why would I have another?" He scoffed, glancing at the blue-haired girl who gaped at his words.

"Come on! All you have to do is 'it'!" With one word, Pan had managed to gain the stares of all around her and complete silence.

* * *

Thats were this chapter will end. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be another coming along sometime.

Review if you have time. I like getting feedback on my stories, as do so many other authors.


End file.
